There are many applications and/or environments in which it is useful to determine fatigue or an emotional state of a person. These environments include, but are not limited to, during operation of a motorized vehicle or aircraft, during operation of machinery, during sleep studies and the like. Accordingly, systems, apparatus and/or methods that facilitate determination of fatigue and/or emotional state of a person are desired.